Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Ameliana
Summary: A Rose9th Doctor fic. Rose finally puts a name to her feelings for the Doc but the entrance of a new female in his life adds jealousy to the spin, and both are unaware of a dangerous plot that threatens the Doctor’s very existence in time.
1. Prologue

Every Rose Has It's Thorns 

****

**Summary: A Rose/9th Doctor fic set at no particular point in the series (though before Boom Town) Rose finally puts a name to her feelings for the Doc but the entrance of a new female in his life adds jealousy to the spin, and both are unaware of a dangerous plot that threatens the Doc's very existence. **

****

****

I've come so far, it's hard to believe that once upon a time I was Rose Tyler, shop assistant Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler who loved nothing more than going down with her mates to the chippy, clubbing, all the usual stuff any nineteen year old girl would do.

Now I know that going back to that life would be hell, I'd hate it, you can't travel the stars and fall straight back into boring normality.

When you've seen the end of the Earth; going bowling after a busy day pricing stock, just seems so…dull. I guess it's pretty much a mixed blessing, I wouldn't trade the life I've found with the doctor for anything; the Universe in the palm of his hand, a man like no other, if he is what can be classed as a 'man'……

But I know one day I'll have to go back, I just know this can't last; well unless I die along the way, and given some of the stuff that's happened to me I wouldn't be entirely surprised if I snuffed it, yet I'd rather die in this life, than live to be one hundred and live on a pension and heating allowance back in my old life.

I feel so guilty admitting that; poor mum, poor Mickey, I mean of course I love them both, but I've separated myself from them , taken on HIS lifestyle, attached myself to this mysterious lone ranger, become his companion.

The Doctor; he's the enigma at the centre of my new life, the one pulling the strings and yet never quite knowing what he's doing. He started off as a friend, and he still is a friend, but friendship grew, was splintered by the stem of a greater emotion, I can finally admit it; well to myself at least.

I love him.

Love him, it's a different love to that I feel for Mickey; I love Mickey because he's comfortable and kind and stable and so normal. My love for the Doctor is something so deep and connected I can't understand it; he's waltzed into my life and taken over; become my life.

I'm getting all deep now; I never used to be like this; now I'll sit bout for hours just considering life, I've changed so much.

I imagine what would happen if I told him how I feel.

"Morning Doctor, oh by the way I love you."

"That's nice, so where shall we go today then?"

Rose Tyler; time and space traveller and in love with an impossible guy.

_End Prologue _


	2. Chapter 1

**Every Rose**

**Chapter 1**

**Ameliana**

"So where shall we go today then?" It was the first thing on the Doctor's lips the moment I entered the TARDIS control room from my bedroom, and for some reason I felt a little disappointed. I mean okay I wasn't exactly expecting him to get down on one knee, whip out a lute and start singing love sonnets; but a 'good morning' woulda been nice.

I sighed and yawned. (It was pretty early in the morning, and I was still half asleep.)

'Dunno' I muttered leaning against the console and blinking a bit to wake myself up.

'Tut, I offer you time, and space, and you sit there slouching about showing no interest whatsoever.' But I could tell he wasn't entirely serious; his eyes were sparkling and he was grinning at me, I couldn't help but grin back.. I think his emotions must have been infectious.

'Ok, ok, well we haven't been to the past for a bit.' I suggested feeling slightly more awake. 'Could we go a bit further back that 1869 this time? And maybe not to Cardiff?' I added slightly sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow; 'How far back?'

'Oh I dunno, before Queen Victoria after the dinosaurs, I don't want to have to be rescued from the clutches of some ravenous Brachiosaurus.'

'They were herbivores.' The Doctor corrected me, still smiling.

'Whatever.' I laughed as I shuffled off to find some breakfast.

It was weird; but the moment I finally admitted to myself I loved him was the moment I began to feel slightly awkward around him. I would deliberately spend more time alone in my room; take more time choosing what to wear and actually bother to apply makeup.

'Rose!' I heard the Doctor call excitedly from the control room, I dashed there; half expecting him to be being attacked by a particularly aggressive auton; but to my immense relief he was merely standing at the TARDIS view screen and grinning like am idiot…. Well a mildly eccentric time traveller.

'Rose, welcome to the grand and golden days of Troy.'

'Troy?' I asked vaguely, 'as in that film with Orlando Bloom?'

He looked vaguely affronted, 'No, as in one of the greatest ancient cities that ever existed and the subject of Homer's epic 'Iliad'.'

'Riiight.' Once again I felt a bit disappointed; I'd kinda wanted to meet Henry the 8th or something cool like that, this city was a bit of a let down.

He seemed to sense my mood; 'You'll like this place, it's pretty exciting.'

I didn't want to hurt his feelings; so I smiled 'Alright then, what should I wear?'

A/N: Ack thanks to my reviewers tis really appreciated J at moment am going through phase of short chapters but daily updates; so I hope that's ok, cyas tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Every Rose**

**Chapter 2**

**Ameliana**

I get changed as quickly as I can; and I must admit it makes quite a pleasant change to go into the past wearing something that isn't twenty layers thick or itchy. The TARDIS wardrobe room is really quite remarkable; two outfits from every era imaginable from past or future is labelled in the wardrobe; one male and one female.

It was the first time I saw this room that I realised the Doctor must have had other female companions; he would not have all those outfits on the off chance of picking up some shop girl. And weirdly we must all of been similar clothes sizes; I can't help but wonder about them; these other girls.

Who were they? What happened to them, did they feel the same way as me about him? Did he love any of them? Even thinking about the idea of a woman the Doctor loved walking through this room; picking out these clothes, made my stomach twist with jealousy.

Anyway for our trip to Troy I wore what was a cross between a dress and a toga I suppose; it was made of a light blue material and pinned with a heavy bronze broach. Luckily the matching footwear was a pair of fairly substantial looking sandals; the boots which I'd worn in Victorian Cardiff had pinched my toes to shreds, and I couldn't sit down properly for weeks after that bloody corset.

When I rejoined the Doctor at the control room I noticed with amusement he hadn't changed.

'Very nice.' He complimented, giving my outfit the once over.

I smiled, 'But wont you surprise the locals wearing that?' I demanded gesturing at his ever faithful leather jacket.

'Nah, they'll get over it.' I couldn't help but laugh, I laughed a lot when I was with him.

I glanced out at our surroundings through the View screen; all I could see was stone wall.

'Where are we exactly?' I inquired, it seemed a bit like the Marie Celeste out there.

He looked up briefly from examining a few controls.

'The main town, just inside the walls.'

I nodded, 'And where exactly would we be if this was 2005?'

'Some ruins in Turkey.'

'Ah okay.'

'Right let's get going then shall we?.'

He offered me his arm and we walked outside (he locked the TARDIS behind us.)

'It's deserted.' I remarked; stating the obvious. The place was a ghost town, the TARDIS had come to a rest in what seemed to be a market place, there were stalls set up (some even still had produce on display) But there was nobody anywhere as far as the eye could see just more walls surrounding the inner town.

'Ahh,' muttered the Doc, 'I'm afraid these aren't the golden days of Troy, this is the siege of Troy.'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, 'great.'

A/N: Ack sorry bout the slow scene setting; promise the romance starts in the next chapter, I just have to get the intro done. Cyas.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Every Rose_**

**_Chapter 3_**

'So is this the point when we get kidnapped, tortured, maimed and generally pestered?' I demanded glancing round at the deserted streets.

The Doctor shrugged slightly. 'Nah, seems unlikely, this siege lasted ten years, I bet they've got far more important things to worry about than us.'

'That's er reassuring.' I muttered. To be honest I wasn't really that worried; The Doctor was there, nothing bad could really happen to me.

'Though I guess we've been called here for a reason; the TARDIS is you know attracted to trouble.'

'What trouble? Other than the whole siege thing.'

He shrugged again; then gave me that smile.

'Shall we go and explore?'

I nodded; Secretly knew I'd follow him into a lion's den if he gave me that smile.

We walked for hours; just enjoying the scenery and awesome weather I guess. It was like having a museum to ourselves; though a museum that didn't smell of must and contain hoards of rampaging school kids. It's another thing that's changed since I met the doctor; I now appreciate history, I now realise I'm a part of it. Sure a pretty small part, but still a part.

However by Noon the sun was scorching and I was really ready for a can of cola and a nap. The Doctor too seemed a bit baffled.

'Something's changed.'

He explained finally.

'Yeah I'm now dying of thirst.' I muttered sitting down on an available rock.

'Ha ha' he examined our surroundings again, squinting into the distance. 'Last time I was here it was different.'

'You've been here before?' I inquired surprised.

'Don't you remember me telling you I saw the fall of Troy.'

'Erm no.'

'Well I did; when we were in that dungeon in Cardiff.'

I rolled my eyes again. 'You mean right when I thought I was about to murdered by the Gelth?'

He gave me that look of his; the arrogant yet loveable one.

'Yup.'

'Well strangely enough I failed to remember the details of that conversation.' I sighed, 'what has changed then?'

'It's not a physical change, more a spiritual change. There's something or someone here that shouldn't be.'

'So now you have a sixth sense?'

However before he could answer; someone laughed. The Doctor and I looked around in unison; stood behind us was a red haired young woman. She was obviously a local (well she was wearing the whole bed sheet/toga combi) and was pretty attractive, I glanced at the Doctor; wondering if that was the first thing he'd noticed.

She took a few steps before us; she had this stupid poncy walk, like she was on a cat walk or something, her huge eyes set on the Doctor as if he was the only thing currently in existence.

'It's strange to meet people here, it's supposed to be beyond limits.' She had a voice as silly as her walk; it was high-pitched and sing songy.

The Doctor gave her a smile 'Well, you know, I was curious. Wanted to know if the erm. market was on.'

She raised an eyebrow at him and fixed him with a flirtatious smile 'Come, come you must be aware that there has not been a market here for these past nine years.'

'Ah yes, it erm slipped my mind.'

In my opinion he was not doing a very good job of covering for us.

'Anyway they're waiting for you?'

'Who are?' I demanded surprised.

She ignored me completely.

'The King and Queen are expecting your arrival.' She informed the Doctor taking another step towards him and taking his arm.

'Surely you wouldn't disappoint them?'

Ughh, I thought darkly; she was practically throwing herself at him, I gave her a disgusted look. But to my annoyance the Doctor merely replied.

'No I wouldn't dream of it.'

And the two began to walk off arm in arm towards a flight of steps! I glared at his retreating back; how dare he ignore me? After he dragged me to that wretched heap in the first place?

I hated this woman; ok, she was draping herself all over the guy I loved that was bound to make me a little irrational. But there was something else; something about her I didn't trust; she had the air of a woman who could at will turn into a lizard and spit poison 50 feet from the tip of her forked tongue.

Ok maybe that was insane; but she definitely oozed evil.


End file.
